


California Boys

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: California Babe [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (OT6 in this case), BAMF Mako Mori, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, OTPs & OT3s FTW, Panpoly Tendo, Tendo-inna-Dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo's future and past burns bright as the sun. </p><p>Sequel to California Cutie and California Sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightly_oblivvyous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/gifts), [featheredschist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is mostly blurbs or stuff that's not quite a one-shot, not quite a drabble. 
> 
> You can input idea or prod the Muses if you'd like. 
> 
> So much thanks to Livvy and Schisty for encouraging Tendo-inna-Dress in the first place!

* * *

**-January 4, 2025-**

He'd nearly choked relaying that _Crimson_ was down but had kept his grief inside until Mako and Raleigh had come back safely. Alison found him in a corner sniffling. 

"Hey, sweetie." Tendo tugs her down with him and he buries his face against her shoulder as he sobs. "Shhh. Shhhh. I know." 

There's an alert in LOCCENT; Tendo swipes away his tears to stand at his position. Kitty points to the screen wordlessly and there's... There's signs of life in _Crimson_ 's and _Cherno_ 's Conn-Pods. He paces in LOCCENT until Kitty kicks him out. Tendo practically marches down to Med-Bay, running into Raleigh by the door. 

"Hey," his voice is a little raspy but good enough for conversation. 

"Heard about your boys," Raleigh offers as he holds up his arm. Tendo settles in just as Mako rounds the corner, her eyes a bit red-rimmed. "Mako, c'mere." She tucks herself against Raleigh's other side and they wait. And wait. And wait, to the point that Tendo's about to fall asleep against Raleigh's chest when the doctor herself comes through the swinging doors. 

"Mr. Choi? They're asking for you." Tendo walks calmly and cooly to the room she'd directed him to, swiping at the tears again until he stops just short of the entrance. 

All three of them are in bed; Jin with a cast around his right forearm and a brace for his neck; Cheung with a broken leg as well as a brace and Hu with a broken arm, a broken leg and a brace on top of it all. But they're **alive** and that's all that matters. Tendo tip-toes in but Jin's awake.

"Ashao." 

"Hey baby doll." His voice cracks then, Tendo no longer able to hold it together. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you understand, you, you, _**thick-headed**_ -" Jin kisses him softly to interrupt. 

"Idiots? Yeah, but we're your idiots." 

"You sure are," Tendo laughs with a watery hiccup.

* * *

**-Five Years Later-**

Tendo laughs as he's chased through thier single-story house by his lovers. He squeaks as he gets picked up by Cheung. 

"Got him!" Tendo understands Canto better now, having been drilled in it by the triplets speaking nothing but Cantonese in the house. He'd quickly fired back with Spanish and his Mama's native dialect. Needless to say, a lot of compromises had been reached (in English, no less). 

"Cheung, doll, gotta put me down." He sighs as he hears the doorbell. "It's Ali with the twins and no way, no how are our little girls seeing me in my underthings." 

"Of course. Hu, Jin, answer the door. Ashao has to get dressed!" Cheung carries him to their enormous master bedroom and closes the door after setting Tendo on the bed. He laughs when Cheung digs through his dresses, pulling out his Sea Sparkle with dark blue tights and his periwinkle petticoats to go over his slip. 

Tendo dresses, laughing as Chueng scoops him back up in time to see his beautiful twin girls. 

"Papa!" He hugs his baby girls to him, lifting them up to settle on his hips. 

"What'd you do with Auntie Ali, hmm?" Tendo croons in Spanish. Cheung and Jin pout with a moue that both Gracie and Ming Na have mastered. "I asked them what they did," he translates in stilted Canto, humming when Cheung kisses him softly, followed by Jin; their girls sigh, pressing their faces against his shoulders. 

"Papa, no." 

"Why?" The in-sync whines cause him to smile into Jin's kiss. 

"Because, bebé, kisses are _love_." he draws out the syllables before pressing kisses to each chubby cheek. "Would you have no kisses at all?" 

"No kisses at all would be sad," Gracie pipes up in English, laying her hand on Tendo's cheek as she gives his chin a messy kiss. "I like the ones from you n Papa n Baba n Fu Chan. Uncle Newt's 'r scratchy an' Manny's are nice. Mrs. Bear's are the best though." 

"Uh-huh. She's the best baby-sitter!" Ming Na chirrups as she swings her feet to tangle them with Gracie's. 

"Is that so?" he laughs as he settles them into modified stools so they can watch him cook. 

"Yup." 

"Yeah. What are you making?" Ming Na asks in Canto, both twins able to switch flawlessly between all three languages (Canto, Spanish and English) spoken in the house. Tendo's grateful that Alison would carry the twins for them and amazed when she insists that if they ever want another pair, she's totally up for it. 

'No triplets though,' she'd teased and his boys had pouted until she told them fondly that she adored them. 

"Today is Korean and Chinese food. Yakimandu and sui mai." Tendo hums as he starts the ingredient prep for the insides. 

"Snacks! Yay!" Gracie cheers as she colors on the holographic screen Hu set down on the counter before moving in to kiss him. He leans against Hu and laughs into the kiss when Hu lifts him up so that he has to wrap his legs around Hu's waist. "Baba!" 

"Yes?" Hu murmurs as he presses more kisses to Tendo's neck. "Jin, take over, please." 

"Daaaad. We just got home. You're gonna miss Auntie Mako's TV thingy if you go have adult fun." Tendo shakes with mirth as he realizes where the term came from. 

"When's Mako's spot, doll?" He asks Cheung who's busy chopping ingredients along with Jin making the dough. 

"Around three. If you're quick, you might even have time to meet them at the door. The show was taped." comes the teasing reply. 

"Hmm. Wanna break our record again?" He purrs in his Mama's native tongue, the girl's expressions getting confused as Hu replies back. 

"Sign me up, ashao."

* * *

They open the door to a slightly ruffled Raleigh and a grinning Mako. She's only four months along and hasn't asked for a paternity test, Chuck sheepishly coming behind them with lipstick smears down his neck along with hickies on the other side. Tendo only smiles brilliantly as he hands Chuck a wipe for the makeup. 

"You too?" Chuck inquires as he systematically removes the lipstick to reveal more hickies. Tendo just unwraps his wrist bandana (the blue one) to gently tie around Chuck's neck. "Thanks." 

"Hu and I broke our record for the tenth time in under three months. Jin swears he's next." he snickers as he leads them into the enormous den. "You're welcome." 

"So who has th' actual record?" 

"Hm-mm. Choi-Weis do _not_ kiss and tell." Tendo huffs out but murmurs as Chuck's finding a spot, "It's a tie but you're not getting who it was." Chuck gives him a dirty look that Tendo just sticks his tongue out at. 

"Daddy! You're not supposed to stick your tongue out." Gracie chides from her spot between freshly-showered Hu and laughing Jin. 

"Oops. My bad." 

"Quarter inna jar." Ming Na picks up the jar and grunts as Tendo puts one in. 

"Whipped," Chuck wryly observes before he settles next to Mako, who's already bracketed by Raleigh. 

"Extra Whipped." Tendo fired back as he fluffs his petticoats to sit between Cheung and Raleigh. 

"Not complainin' in th' least." Chuck says softly as he grabs the bowl of nori crackers for Mako. "My ol' man has your other pair, Stacka n the Kaidonovskies at his place." 

"Good to know." Tendo hums as the segment starts up. 

"Now on Modern Marvels: Engineer and Ranger Mako Mori takes us through the Mark III Restoration Project..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendo is frisky! Oh well. Comment, complain, ect. please~


End file.
